


His Smile

by mymastermine (littlelapin)



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelapin/pseuds/mymastermine
Summary: Psyker stops smiling. Mastermind wants to change that.
Relationships: LP/MM, LPMM - Relationship, Lunatic Psyker/Mastermind, MM/LP, MMLP - Relationship, Mastermind/Lunatic Psyker





	His Smile

Laughter, annoying laughter. That was all Mastermind could remember hearing off and on for a couple of minutes now.

Normally, Mastermind liked to think that he had great composure, that he could stay cool, calm, collected—except when it came to a certain asshole currently laughing his ass off.

At first Mastermind thought he was hearing things, because why would anyone _sane_ be up at this time in the morning anyway? So he played it off as merely hearing things—until he heard it again. He tried his best to ignore it, really he did. Another minute or so had passed and finally the scientist’s patience wore thin because why couldn’t he just _shut the hell up?_

It was a long way from his bedroom to the kitchen, but for sleep, Mastermind grudgingly rolled out of bed, ready to put a stop to Psyker’s madness.

Not to mention, it was fucking freezing and he had to get out of his warm bed for this. When he finally would be face to face with the damn brawler was, he was going to get a fucking earful.

As he walked on in the direction of the kitchen, the sound of laughter was getting louder, becoming more apparent. Realizing he was almost at the kitchen, he stopped to think. Mastermind had figured he might have been in his bedroom. (That’s where he had checked first too, because why not.) But the kitchen?

Upon finally arriving, he placed a hand on the wall’s entrance, ducking in, prepared to give Lunatic Asshole an earful. But something stopped him, ducking back to hide around the corner. When he glanced back around the corner, he noticed Psyker was at the window, his back to him, still laughing occasionally.

What was he even laughing at so much? His gaze softened momentarily, to ponder on that. But then he shook his head to will away those thoughts, because that was neither here nor there. What was most important that he tell this idiot to quiet down already. Mastermind focused again, narrowing his eyes, able to feel his lips pulling into a tight frown as his annoyance rose.

“Alright then, g‘bye! Off you go,” Psyker said, laughing once again.

Mastermind balled his fists tightly, prepared to move in, opening his mouth to finally give the other man hell—but just as quickly he was rooted to one spot, his mouth closed just as fast, he froze at the sight before him. Psyker was dusting himself off, and the laughter died down to a light-hearted, happy chuckle, but that wasn’t what made Mastermind freeze on the spot. No, what made him stop—or rather, what his eyes couldn’t believe was that the Lunatic Psyker was actually smiling?

Lunatic Psyker—the same man that did nothing but toss around insults, serving only to provoke him, upset him, hurt him?

Lunatic Psyker—the idiotic brawler that did nothing but piss him off?

The same Lunatic Psyker before him that was chuckling so freely, so lightly, so happily, it was almost infectious. But not as infectious as that smile. That smile that was engraved into Mastermind’s memory now. That smile where it was as if he was trying to force down the smile; but no it was impossible. He couldn’t help the upward curve of his lips and the corners of his mouth, his teeth baring slightly, but only just. Just enough to see slightly pointed canines. And he would try again to bite back the smile, but it was obvious to see it was useless—because he was just beaming with happiness—and his teeth-baring grin would grow into a sincere smile, where he would grin from ear to ear, another chuckle slipping past his lips. 

—that same Lunatic Psyker could actually smile like _that_?

The scientist blinked a few times before he realized he had just been staring and quickly darted behind the entrance’s walls as to not be seen.

Oddly enough, Mastermind wasn’t so upset anymore. No, because now there was something else that required his attention. He placed a hand to his chest, gaze falling down. There was a stirring in his chest. An unknown emotion was swelling through him and it puzzled him. He stood, leaning back against the wall as he contemplated this new feeling, and what he had just saw.

While he couldn’t identify what he was feeling, one thing was for certain. Psyker’s smile… was definitely a nice look on him, Mastermind decided. At least, it was certainly a better look than his constant scowling, making him look like the jerk he was anyway.

–

It happened again. At the time, he chalked it off as mere coincidence really.

Fortunately for Mastermind’s mood this time around, he was already up (or rather hadn’t slept yet) and was making his typical coffee run. As he approached the kitchen, that was when he heard _that_ laugh from before. The very same rich, infectious laughter last time… which could only mean one thing.

Mastermind flattened himself immediately against a wall, ever so stiffly peering around the corner. It was just like last time, Psyker was laughing ever so happily, the contagious smile ever present too. He seemed to be in such a pleasant mood now too. As he stood there, gazing at this rare sight, he couldn’t help but wonder a few things. He was earnestly curious, sincerely wondering what had him in such a constantly good mood, that could bring forth such a smile?

His hands ran absentmindedly along his coffee mug, drawing him back from such thoughts. He blinked a few times, much like last time, feeling slightly thrown off guard. How long had he’d been staring? The fact that he was staring so long at Psyker was creepy in itself… and he shuddered at the thought—at least, that’s what he told himself. Not one bit of him found it disgusting. He was surprised, too, to learn he didn’t feel the slightest bit of annoyance either.

And there it was again, that same unknown stirring in his chest. But it didn’t alarm Mastermind, because it wasn’t a bad feeling necessary. In fact, it felt kind of nice, if he were to be honest.

The other certainty that remained was that Psyker’s smile really did suit him.

–

Mastermind had grown accustomed to Psyker in such a seemingly good mood. And he expected today to be no different. He strolled lightly through the halls, a slight skip and rush in his step as he made way for the kitchen. He’d thought it odd that he heard no laughing or light chuckling as he was nearing his destination, but Psyker didn’t always laugh, so he didn’t bother to think much of it.

But already something was off the moment he stumbled upon the kitchen. The atmosphere was different; it felt heavy, thick… He watched for a few moments in silence when he read Psyker’s body language—he was hunched over, his gaze was down cast, his face unreadable. And the one thing that kept Mastermind coming back—that ever present smile—had faded into a tight frown.

Before, Mastermind could never properly detect the emotions Psyker’s smiles made him feel. But now that Psyker wasn’t happy, now that he wasn’t smiling, Mastermind immediately felt a wave of distraught flood him because this wasn’t how things were supposed to go.

Why wasn’t Psyker laughing?

What happened to his smile?

More importantly, when did Psyker’s smile—his happiness—come to mean so much to him?

Mastermind was left with more questions than answers each time he came across the berserker, but he knew for certain that he wanted to change this look, where he didn’t smile, to one that suited him more.

–

“Alright, Apocalypse, this is day what—oh, it doesn’t even matter. I have to keep trying. Database Lunatic Psyker, please, and compile that list of his favorite things to eat again for me.”

He really had forgotten how many days had passed since he’s been trying this—this being trying to change Psyker’s unfitting brooding. But if anything, he figured it couldn’t have been more than a couple of days or so. But in those past couple of days, he’d been trying to think of anything and do everything to change the previously mentioned brooding Psyker’s mood.

Attempt, after attempt, he could see there was a gradual rise in Psyker’s mood, but for only so long and he would be back to his sulking. For Mastermind, these were attempts were just as good as repeated failures. He was so frustrated to see that these attempts—his anonymous gifts, going out of his way to sneak an extra dessert after dinner in his room—weren't working. Everything was for naught if Psyker couldn’t smile again.

So then, Mastermind reconsidered. If the previous approaches ended up only in failure, then all he had to do was tweak or change how he approached the next time.

–

Confrontation.

He didn’t know why he didn’t think of it before. Clearly tiptoeing around wasn’t the way to solve this problem. Going to the root of the problem, and dealing with it that way made more sense. Which was why he found himself together in the living room with an ever silent, pensive Psyker. That in itself was rare, considering that he and Psyker would break out into an argument, probably biting each other’s heads off at this point. Would it be weird of him to admit that he was starting to miss that Psyker too?

Calculating eyes lifted from the book he was pretending to read to gaze at the mute Psyker. The distraught, urging feelings returned, and he bit his lip, trying to swallow down the emotions threatening to surge through his body. Mastermind was staring too long, too caught up in his thoughts because it roused Psyker from his lethargy enough to make eye contact with him. Mastermind caught his look too, he narrowed his eyes in hate—hating the way his eyes didn’t light up anymore, hating how they didn’t beam anymore, like the life was gone from them.

He really hated it.

“You should smile again.”

He had still been somewhere still lost in his thoughts as he blurted that out, half contemplative, half demanding, somewhat awkward. Mastermind’s hold on the book loosened considerably as he felt himself stiffen, as he read the sudden change in atmosphere too. He blinked once, then twice, and once more because had he actually said that out loud…? He really was frustrated with everything though, but he didn’t expect his thoughts to actually tumble so awkwardly from his lips like that… this wasn’t how he meant to go about this at all, especially since you don’t just demand something like that of the muscle head you can so barely tolerate.

And worse, those unknown emotions made themselves known again and Mastermind was doing everything in his power to not let how _intently_ Psyker was just _staring_ at him now affect him even more. It was far too late to take what he said back, but the least he could do was try to rectify it, “Er, I mean… this sulking, doesn’t fit you—the Lunatic Psyker sulking? H-ha!” And Mastermind fiddled with his book, laughing, mostly still awkward, plenty nervous, and definitely forced, as he desperately racked his brain for what else he could say to smooth this over. “You should smile. I mean, your smile—it fits you…more?” And as Mastermind fumbled with his wording, he hesitated. But only just so he finally could look up from his book that he was pretending to busy himself with, because he could _feel_ Psyker just staring so openly. 

The unknown emotions whirled more frantically in his chest as he looked up just in time to catch Psyker’s look.

Earlier, Psyker’s face was unreadable to Mastermind, pretty much blank. But now, now his face was shifting through so many expressions: a faint surprise from the initial shock of having heard what Mastermind said probably, his eyebrows then raised with actual astonishment, then a mild moment of disbelief and possibly confusion crossed his face, as if Mastermind’s words were finally sinking in. And Mastermind was worried because Psyker’s face went blank again for a moment—but then he saw it—a tiny tug at the corner of Psyker’s lips for a fraction of a second, and the small smile even reached his eyes, bringing life back to them.

It’s brief enough, but Psyker must have caught himself smiling, because his expression finally settled on his old, typical arrogant, scowling. But it seemed different, forced, as he were maybe embarrassed or even happy.

No matter how much Psyker tried to cover it up, _he still saw it_.

His feet took off though, without him even realizing it, not entirely up to hear whatever Psyker was going to say. This situation was already too… weird, too different, and Mastermind wanted nothing more of it. He could hear Psyker trying to speak up, but he quickly threw over his shoulder, “Forget it!” And made haste out of the same room as Psyker.

–

Mastermind quickly retreated to the safety of his room, speeding down the halls, and quickly maneuvering around his door and shutting it, even locking it. Once he was finally settled, he leaned heavily against the door, putting all his weight on it as he let out a long breath of relief. His gaze fell downcast as his hand rose to gently place a hand over his chest. The feeling, which he couldn’t put a name to, stirred in chest less frantically that Psyker wasn’t nearby now. But, still, it wasn’t a bad thing, this nameless emotion.

Despite the awkward encounter and experience with Psyker just now, it produced great results. Better than he could have hoped and what he achieved previously with his meager attempts from before. He then came to the realization that he’d do that all over again if that was what it took to have Psyker smile again.

From this point on, Mastermind decided that he never wanted to see Psyker that upset, that sad, to see him without that smile again.

And at that thought, those same nameless feelings made themselves known, spreading and surging through his body with such intensity that he could identify a hint of… embarrassment? Regardless of these sudden rush of weird emotions, which were absurd and unbeknownst to him, Mastermind would remain firm with his decision.

After all, he really did want to see Psyker keep smiling.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> some a/n from the og post:
> 
> if it wasn’t made plainly bc i obvly can’t write, this was the first instance of MM falling in like/love ??? with LP laughs casually got an idea about different moments in which MM starts to fall and it’s so unknown to him, where it gradually builds up to the moments of Leaving out all the Rest/It’s Fine/Closer laughs a lot ANYWAY I’D PUT THESE IN THE TAGS BUT I DON’T WANT TO RUIN ITT BUT YEAH I TRIED
> 
> oh and i never addressed what LP was so happy about, it didn’t occur to me later that i probably should (BC WHY IS HE JUST LAUGHING FOR NO REASON HOLYSHET LOL) but i didn’t want to in the fic, i had had the idea that he found a sick kitten or something and nursed it back to health but it died or something (thus that moment he was talking to himself) but i didn’t rly wanna focus on that since it wasn’t the focus of the fic
> 
> @ tumblr under mymastermine, as always


End file.
